1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack having a clip member for fitly retaining an audio plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack is usually used in electrical equipments such as stereo audio equipment, mobile phones and the like for contacting with a audio plug. The audio jack includes an insulating housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity extending through the insulating housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. A clip member is provided to be retained in a rear end of the housing, which has a pair of resilient arms to clamp a mating post of the audio plug. The clip member has a connecting portion connecting the two resilient arms and retained in a slot on a bottom of the housing when the clip member is inserted into the slot from the bottom of the housing. However, the clip member might be non-sufficient interfering force to clamp the audio plug.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.